Titanic Cal Finds and confronts Rose
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the on going story of Jack and Rose. In this story Cal finds them . It will be in chapter form and I will post the chapters as I finish them. I am sorry Chapter 6 and the final chapter has been put in accidently as a story. But you can find chapter 6 here Story will go on and on next book soon.
1. Chapter 1

Life had been good to the Dawson's . Jack had landed a job working for Molly Brown as her chauffeur and had continued with his drawings. The

people along the pier and around the city of New York were beginning to know Jack and he was requested at some home parties now. He

would draw pictures of the guests of some of the most famous people of the time. He was now getting one dollar for every drawing that he did

instead of the nickel that he had once gotten.

Unfortunately fame and fortune brings along with it the name and knowledge among the rich and famous. Cal had come back from the sinking

of the Titanic somewhat of an outcast. The people in the community felt that it was his job to let the women and children into the lifeboats.

Since several women and children had died on that fateful night Cal was looked down upon by some of the people of the town.

He had lost the girl that he was to marry and there was no denying it. Oh he could whine about how she had been unfaithful to him. But

people did not either believe him or care about what had happened to him while he was on the Titanic. He had lost his friend and bodyguard

that night also.

The only thing that he got any credit for was saving the young child that night. He found that sort of funny to be thought of as a hero because

he had saved the young child. The little girl had been his way onto the lifeboat. He had told the man that was allowing passengers to get onto

the lifeboats was that he was the only family that the child had. He had gotten onto the lifeboat that night and survived.

He no longer had any contact with Rose's mother. She was nothing to him now and she had her life to live as he Cal had his life to live. Cal

was aware of the fact that she was penniless and did not care. Rose's mother was not his problem. She had begged him to let her stay at

his home but being the kind man that he was he had told her no.

Cal had heard later that she was living in the streets almost and selling flowers. She had nothing on her but her jewelry and the ten dollars

that the White Star Line had given her for the loss of her items. He felt no remorse he just didn't care. Cal had enough to worry about, he was

being treated by society like he was some kind of criminal.

Back in New York Rose and Molly Brown were becoming good friends. Rose did not attend any of the social gatherings for fear that someone

was going to recognize her, but she did go out with Molly and Jack often. New York was so alive and there was so much to do. Jack was a good

driver and the car that Molly had bought made it much easier for her to get around.

Rose missed her mother. Her mother had been a snobbish person who was very selfish, but she still loved her. Her mother was the only family

that Rose had left and she would like to find her. She had spoken to Molly about telling her if she hears anything while she attends any one of

the society functions. Molly had been asking as discretely as possible, but had not found out anything about Rose's mother as of yet. Molly loved

Rose as if she were her own and wanted her to be happy.

So life had continued since the sinking of the great ship and it has now been a year since that fateful night. Rose and Jack had settled into the

kind of life that they both enjoyed. Molly was easy to work for and most of the time their time was their own to do what they wanted. Rose and

Jack had been to Coney Island many times and Rose now rode a horse with her legs on either side of the horse. They had gone to Niagara Falls

and had watched a man go over the falls in a barrel. There were many things on the list that she and Jack had made that they had done together

and their life had been blessed.

But back in Pennsylvania life had not been that good to Cal. Oh he had all of the money that anyone could want and he was due to take over the

business for his father in just three years when he retired, but he was bored. He dated many women but none of them had the charm and grace

that his Rose had and he was getting tired of the dating game.

It was at one of the many social gatherings that Cal saw a drawing. He could not believe it. The drawing looked just like the type of drawing that

that awful man Jack Dawson from the Titanic had made. When he looked at the signature on the picture and he saw the signature, he could have

fainted. It was Jack Dawson.

The lady that was holding the drawing was telling how she had met this young man at a party. He was a chauffeur for a loud woman by the name

of Molly Brown. He only charged one dollar for his drawings and he was very talented.

Carl was wondering about Rose. Did she survive the sinking and hide from him? He went over to the lady and introduced himself. "This is a very

good drawing. You said that a young man did the drawing at a party in New York? Did he have his wife with him?" he asked.

"No, he was there with that lady Molly Brown. There was no one else with her. If you get to New York you should have yourself drawn by him.

Someday he is going to be famous, I can tell. Jack Dawson has a lot of talent." she told him.

Cal bowed to the lady and went to the outside to think. He had to find out if Rose was alive and well and living with Molly and Jack. He headed

right out of the party to go and find Rose's mother.

Rose's mother was indeed a flower girl on the streets. She had aged ten years for the one year that it had been since the sinking of the Titanic

and was not happy to see him. She turned her head away from him when she saw him coming. But he wanted to know the truth so he went

right over to her and began to talk.

"I have something to tell you that you might find interesting. I was at a party today when I came across a drawing that was made by a man named

Jack Dawson. The drawing was done just two weeks ago, by a young man who was a chauffeur for Molly Brown."

Cal had been right Ruth did find this very intriguing. She wondered right away if Rose was with him. She had looked for her daughter in vain the

days following the sinking, but she might have hidden from her. "I have not seen or heard from either of them." she told Cal.

"I am here to make sure that you did not know. I am going to New York to get Rose back if she is there. Will you go with me and try to convince

Rose of the mistake she has made by not marrying me?" Cal asked her.

Ruth had been living on the streets almost for the last year and she had just pawned her last piece of jewelry. This was her chance to get back to

the same type of life that she had before the Titanic sank and she was willing to do just about anything to get that life back. "I will go with you. I

miss Rose so much. She might not listen to me, but I will talk to her and Jack if it is true that they are both alive."

"All right so it is all set. You need some clean clothes and a thorough bath before we leave. I will take you to my home and get you some nicer

clothes. There is no need to anger Rose now is there." Cal told Rose's mother.

After two days Ruth and Cal were ready and together they both headed to New York to find Rose and Jack.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth looked out the windows of the train that was going to take Cal and her to New York to find Jack Dawson. She could only hope and pray that

her daughter was indeed alive and well. In the past year Ruth had learned many things. She certainly had been knocked down many pegs and

had learned the cold hard truth about the people that she had once called friends.

When she had arrived in New York her world had changed forever. As a first class passenger on the finest ship in the world that had sank in the

North Atlantic that fateful April night she had been treated well. But, as people went on their way back to their own homes, Ruth found herself

without a home. Going back to England was not an option, for she had burned all the bridges there. She owed everyone money and had no means

to pay them back. She had no family to turn to and so she had made up her mind to do her best and here in the United States she stayed and

sold flowers.

Cal brought her to his home in Pennsylvania, but once the wake and funeral for her daughter had been completed, he had made sure that Ruth knew

that she was no longer welcome to stay at his home. She was alone in a strange country and had just lost many of her friends and her daughter

in the tragedy of the Titanic. She had nothing to do with the sinking, she had gotten on the lifeboat along with the other women in first class

and had suffered in the cold along with the rest of the survivors all the way back to New York.

All that Ruth had on her were the clothes on her back and her jewelry. During the past year to make ends meet she had been forced to sell her

jewelry and was going to be in a real fix soon. She had spoken to many of her society friends and nearly begged them to help her. But, although

they listened with a sympathetic ear not one of them had offered to help her. Sadly she had realized that she too would have done the same thing

to the people she knew. When you had money they were all your friends, but if for some reason you lost all of your money, the people of high

society would cease to associate with you.

She hoped that Rose was indeed alive and living with that awful woman named Molly Brown. She might have survived, but Ruth had watched

everyone as they had disembarked off of the Carpathia and had not seen her. She had hoped that somehow her daughter had gotten to her

senses and gotten into a lifeboat. But, Cal had told her that he had managed to put her into another lifeboat and she had jumped out as it

was being lowered into the sea. Cal told her that he and Lovejoy had chased both Rose and Jack but that they had gotten away. Cal never saw

Rose again. What Cal forgot to tell her was that he had taken a few shots at Jack and her daughter and that they had narrowly escaped from

him with their lives.

Cal sat there and made plans to make sure that Rose went back with her. Rose had been promised to him and he was not going to allow her to

just walk away from him. She was going to come back and live with him no matter what he did. He looked at the ring that he had bought her

on the night that he had asked her to be his wife. It had been a good night and he was going to make her remember her promises that she had

made then.

Jack he was a nothing a tramp who drew pictures. Cal was sure that he had nothing and would never be anything. Cal would take care of Jack

and make sure that he never saw Rose again. That awful woman Molly Brown might try to do something, but he would stop her too. She was

just a bump in the road to Cal that person called Molly Brown.

Cal thought about how he had invited Jack to dinner that night on the Titanic. It had been the biggest mistake of his life. From that point on

Rose had been with that man named Jack. She had made a fool of him to the others on the ship and he was going to make her pay for what

she had done that night too.

Cal had reserved a hotel room in one of the best hotels in the city that was near the pier. He knew where Molly Brown was staying and he picked

the hotel by it's location. He would watch the home of Molly Brown and when the time was right he would find his Rose. He would forgive her for

what she had done to him as far as the other members of his society would think. But in reality Rose was going to pay for her actions each and

everyday of her life Cal was going to make sure of that.

As the train approached the city Ruth and Cal took a cab to the hotel. There Ruth was treated to a room that she had once expected. It was elegant

and had all of the modern conveniences. She thought of her daughter and longed to find and call her. Ruth knew that if she found Rose first things

might be all right for her and her daughter. If call found her first she was afraid of what he was capable of doing. She must find her first.

Ruth looked over at the telephone that was on the desk and picked it up. There on the line was the operator and she asked to speak to the home of

Molly Brown. She reached the maid who went and got Molly. Molly just was not sure what to do Jack and Rose were gone for the day and in this day

of slow communication she had no way to get hold of them. She had known that the day might come when Rose's mother would come calling at her

home. Jack was now a well known artist and was much sought after by people of means.

Molly picked up the phone and tried to act as casually as possible. "Why Ruth this is a pleasant surprise. How have you been" she asked her.

Ruth was well aware of the things that Molly was hiding and decided to approach the subject right up front "I have heard word that you have Jack Dawson

working for you as a chauffeur. Have you seen my daughter" she asked.

"Well, Ruth I think that you and I should have a talk. Why don't you and I get together today"

Ruth wanted to talk to the woman but, did not want to tip her cards totally. So she told her "All right what if we meet at the café that is on the corner

of the street from the hotel." Ruth knew that Cal would be going out soon and she wanted Molly to leave before he got to her house. What she would

do is wait until Cal left the hotel and then she would meet with Molly.

Molly agreed to the meeting and Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile back in his room Cal was making plans of his own. He had decided that he was going to leave Ruth here in New York. She was an embarrassment'

to him and he would make Ruth Jack's problem. He was going to go to Molly Brown's house that day and watch what was going on there. When the time was

good if Rose was there as he suspected he was going to take her back and make her marry him. No one made a fool of him.

Cal found his way to Molly Brown's house without telling Ruth what he was up to. Stupid woman she thought that he was going to find her daughter and

take care of her. No he was going to find her and teach her a lesson. He patted the gun that he carried in his holster under his vest.

As Cal headed over to the Brown house he laughed to himself. He then pulled up in front of the Brown home. He was sad to see that there was no one at

home at the time, but he would wait. He had nothing else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Rose had gone to the docks for the day. It was where they both felt at home. When they had once been on the Titanic they had met and

fallen in love, but here in New York they had found their lives. They were very happy and Jack had spent the day doing his drawings for the people

who walked the beach for the day.

This was the type of day that the two had looked forward to and they did this as often as they could. They had many friends and joined them at

the local pub later that day. Working for Molly had been a god sent gift and their life had never been better.

As Rose sat with her friends she enjoyed her time with Jack. He was a good husband who never even yelled at her. He was nothing like her old

fiancée Cal. Cal had been an abusive man and she had been lucky to get away from him. Too many times she had seen what a man who

claimed that they loved a woman would raise his hand to her.

Rose got a chance to meet with some of the friends that she had gotten to know when she had lived with Jack in the tiny little apartment

on the pier. The women there had been honest and hard working. Rose had been very happy there and she longed to go back. But

her and Jack had other plans. Very soon they had plans to go out to California. Rose had wanted to try out doing some acting in one

of the movies that they were making out there.

Jack and Rose arrived back at the home of Molly Brown at about seven that evening. As they pulled into the driveway and went into the old

carriage house they did not notice the car that was parked out in front of the home. This car, held Cal and he was out for blood. But there

had been no one there in the car when they had driven by and they had thought that it was a visitor of one of the neighbor's cars.

Meanwhile that afternoon Ruth had met with Molly and had warned her of what Cal had plans. She had tried to reach Jack and Rose but had

missed them at the pier by about ten minutes. Molly knew that her two friends were in desperate trouble. She hurried home as fast as

she could so that she could warn them. As she pulled up to her home in the taxi she saw the car. She knew that the car did not belong in

her neighborhood and knew that Cal was there.

It was then that she ran to the home hoping that she was in time. As she walked up to the front door Cal came out of the bushes. He

was sneering at her and he held in his hand a gun. "Well Mrs. Brown, how are you on this fine evening" he asked her.

Molly looked with disgust at the man and said "Cal what are you doing here at my home?" She was trying her best to act as though

there was nothing going on at her house, but knew that Cal knew different. She thought of her friend Ruth and how old she had

looked that day when she had seen her. Cal had something to do with that she was sure. But she had to try and protect her two

friends Jack and Rose Dawson from this menacing man.

"Don't play innocent with me. I am here to get my fiancée. I know that Jack Dawson is alive and doing drawings at parties in town. I also

know that you hired him to be your chauffeur. Rose is with you also." Cal told her.

"That is not right Mr. Hockley. The man who works for me is not the Jack that you know from the Titanic."

One thing about Molly was that she was a loud woman. Fortunately for both Jack and Rose they heard Cal speaking to Molly and had looked

out of the upstairs window. They saw the gun that was pointed at Molly and Jack decided to go to work right then. He now not only had

Rose to care for he had Molly.

As they heard the front door click and Jack knew that they were now entering the house, Jack loaded his gun. He was going to protect the

women with his life if necessary. Rose was frightened but determined. She had learned to shoot a pistol from her father when she was a

young girl and she was going to protect herself from Cal no matter what.

As Cal and Molly entered into the living room Jack went around the corner of the dining room and Rose went around the corner to the hallway

that went into the study. They had both sides covered and were going to take care of Cal once and for all.

Sure enough Cal started toward the dining room and when he turned his back for just a second Jack hit him over the back of the head. Cal

went down immediately and Molly called the police.

The police came and found a much humiliated Cal sitting there on the divan. He was a man of much power and wealth and no one was going

to hold him for long. Cal was determined to use his power to get out of jail immediately. He was arrested and booked but a call to his daddy

and he was out of jail before the police could make any kind of investigation.

Cal smiled as he walked out of the police station with nothing but an order to leave town. Oh he was going to leave town all right but not

without Rose.

Cal took a taxi to within one thousand feet of Molly Brown's home and walked the rest of the way to the home. He waited patiently for the

darkness to come and then quietly went out to the carriage house to wait. It was not long to hid delight when Jack came out to the old

carriage house. There without warning Cal hit him over the back of the head and then proceeded to gag and tie him.

Cal kicked him hard several times when he started to stir. Once he saw that Jack was awake he told him "I always get my way Jack. Rose

is mine not yours and when I take her back to my town, you will never see her again. She is betrothed to me and nothing you say or do

will matter. I am a member of high society and at best you are a transient with no future." and with that he laughed and went into the

house.

Molly heard the side door open but just thought it was Jack. It was late at night and she had just settled into bed for the night. Rose was

just down the hall and heard the footsteps. The footsteps sounded familiar but were not Jacks. As Cal opened the door to her room she

did not have a chance to do anything. He put something up to her nose and she passed out.

Cal knew exactly where to carry Rose to and took her down the hallway quickly. He made sure that no one saw him and with a laugh of a

man who has no soul or heart he stole Molly Brown's car. By the time Rose woke up she was on her way to Pennsylvania and a life of

virtual imprisonment. "Cal, why did you kidnap me" was all that she could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruth was pacing back and forth in her room. She had been to see Molly and had warned her of what Cal was planning on doing. She could not

just stay in the room and worry. It was now nearly ten o'clock in the evening and Cal had not returned. She needed to go to Molly's house,. Ruth

felt that something was terribly wrong. She had not been there for her daughter on the Titanic and she had learned her lesson. She was going

to be there for her now.

She called down to the front desk and asked them to have a drivers meet her up front. Ruth was going to go to Molly's home and make sure

that everything was all right. She knew that Rose might not welcome her, but she needed to protect her.

The car pulled up in front and a young driver opened the door for Ruth. She climbed in and headed directly to Molly's home. As they went down

the street just before Molly's home Ruth saw Cal with Rose. He had her.

Now panic set in. Ruth knew that she had to keep her head straight and stay calm. She had a car and a driver, she must go to the house

and find out what has happened there. As she pulled into the driveway the house appeared to be quiet. She told the driver to wait and

went into the carriage house. There she found Jack bound and gagged. She immediately untied him and the two of them ran up to Molly's

room

There the two found Molly sleeping. They woke her up right away and let her know that Cal had been there and kidnapped Rose. They were

sure that Cal was on his way to his home and if he made it before they could catch up to him, bringing Rose back to New York would be

very difficult.

Cal was a rich and powerful man in his hometown and he and his family owned a lot of land. They might never find Rose if Cal had his way

and they knew it as well as Cal did.

Cal was in a hurry to get going. The roads were dangerous and unpaved so the trip was going to be a long ride. He knew now that Rose woke

up she would be hard to handle. So he thought about tying her up. He was going to have to stay on the side roads for the most part because

he knew that Jack would be coming for him.

The problem was that Cal was not a good driver. He had a chauffeur and had not too much experience on the road by himself. The roads were

in poor condition and his car had no top. It had started raining, a cold rain. The type of rain that goes right through your skin and chills you

right down to the bone. He put a jacket over Rose and pulled his coat tighter, but they were getting wet, very wet and cold.

Now Rose had woken up and she was not in any mood to cooperate. She looked at Cal with a hatred that could be felt in the air. She was just

as pretty as she had always been, but she looked older. In just one year she had grown into a woman and she was much wiser to the ways of

the world.

Rose was thinking, she knew that Jack would be looking for her. But she had to buy him time. He was going to be behind them, of that she

was sure. "Cal, why would you want to keep me your captive? I will never be yours. I am a married woman . Jack and I were married last year

and we are both happy." she told him.

"I am sorry to tell you my dear that Jack and I got into a scuffle back at Molly's house and I was forced to kill him." he patted the pistol in

his pocket and sneered at her.

Rose could not help the tears that welled up in her eyes, but she was not going to cry in front of this man. The man that she had once thought

of marrying. He was a cruel man and yes he was very capable of murder. "I don't believe you. I would have heard the shot from my room. Jack

will be coming for me and when he finds you, it will be you who is dead." she told him.

As fast as the wind Cal's hand went up and slapped Rose hard across the face. But to his displeasure all she did was laugh at him. "You see

Cal I know you and you are a coward. You did not kill Jack and he will find me and you. You will have to spend the rest of your life looking over

your shoulder and no matter what you do to me I will never want or love you." Rose laughed.

"Oh my dear you will be kept at my mansion until you come to your senses. You have nothing on your side but a stupid man that no one will

listen to and maybe a couple of old cronies who will speak but will be laughed at. You see your mother has been living on the streets since the

sinking of the ship . I have brought her to New York to help me get you, but I did not need her. I have left her penniless in one of the most

expensive hotels in New York. She will go to paupers prison if you don't stay with me." he laughed.

Rose was thinking of her poor mother living on the streets because of her selfish ways. Rose was the reason that her mother had no money

and had been forced to sell flowers on the street. She and Jack had been comfortable the past year living with Molly and they could have

gone and looked for her. But she had not and now her mother was in trouble also. She must get away from this madman. At no time should

she allow him to take her any farther.

Jack Ruth and Molly were headed right out to find the man who had kidnapped Rose. They had the car the Cal had left behind and with the quick

move of Jack the car was running. They headed the way that they thought Cal would have headed and started down the long and dangerous

road. The traveling was most difficult, and it had started to rain.

Jack gave a little laugh to himself. Cal had not put the top on the car and he must be getting very wet. He then thought of his Rose and hoped

that she was all right. He was sure that all Cal wanted to do was kidnap her and force her to marry him. He did not think that Rose was in any

immediate danger.

Meanwhile Cal was having problems of his own. The rain was really pouring now and the road was getting impassible, He had nearly gotten

stuck a couple of times and they needed to find shelter of some sort. He also needed to get some sleep. It was now two in the morning

and they had only gotten about twelve miles. The car had no power and he was going to have to steal another car or buy one.

Cal was not paying complete attention as he drove and in the total blackness that he and Rose were now in. He did not see the large rut

in the road. As Rose and Jack hit the rut the car tipped over throwing Rose from the car. Cal was unhurt, but Rose would not answer his

call. She had been knocked out, perhaps killed in the accident.

Cal got out of the car and went around the side to see what he could do to help Rose. But she had a surprise for him. While he had not been

looking she had grabbed the tire iron that Cal kept in front of her seat. She held onto the tire iron with all her might as she was thrown from

the automobile. As Cal turned her over she hit him over the head with all her might. Cal went down and Rose ran. She ran and ran until

she came across a farm house. There she knocked on the door and a man let her into the home.


	5. Chapter 5

Cal woke up in the mud. He was filthy and wet and mad as a man should get. Where was Rose? He knew she could not have gone far. He had

a car on its side and mud practically up to his knees. His face and hair were filled with mud and he was not in a good mood at all.

Cal looked down the road and started toward a farm house that he had seen just about a mile away. He thought that might be where Rose had

gone and with the wad of bills he figured he could buy himself out of anything. He laughed as he thought of Rose trying to get away from him.

Where did she think she was going to go? Now that he knew she was alive he would hunt her down for the rest of his life. Jack would never be

able to go anywhere either Cal would see to that. Many times he had told Rose that she was his and she would obey what he told her to do

without question. How dare she even think that she could escape him?' he thought to himself.

The mud made the walk back to the farmhouse slow and tiring. Cal had not slept and he was very tired. There were no lights on at the farm

house now and he was not sure exactly where it was. The road was pitch black and the rain was unending. He was not sure what time it

was but when he saw the lights of another car approaching him he breathed a sense of relief.

As the car pulled up Cal was not happy with the occupants of the car. Right in front of him stood Jack Ruth and Molly. They had their kidnapper

but where was Rose. Rose was the only card that Cal had to play and he laughed that he had hidden her in a place that if they tried to hold

him captive or turned him to police Rose would die.

Jack lost his temper and punched him. He was not a violent man but this man was threatening to kill his wife. Ruth stopped him from doing

anything else. It was then that Jack spotted a light from a house just down the road and headed towards it hoping that Rose was there. He

left Cal on the side of the road and headed down to the farm house.

As Jack knocked on the door he was greeted by a man with a rifle pointing right at his head. But in the corner he could see his Rose. She

was sitting there and when she saw Jack she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

Jack hugged his wife and hugged her again. He then called to Ruth and Molly who came running into the house. The farmer and the wife

lit the fire and warmed them all up with hot coffee. They sat around the kitchen table for about an hour. Molly offered the couple some

money but the couple refused.

The couple had a phone and Jack called the police. Now that Rose was safe and with him Cal needed to be arrested. The police came to

the farm house and listened to what had happened to Rose. They stated that they had not seen anyone out on the road, but they would

go back and look again.

Daylight was starting to come and there was finally enough light to see where you were going. They would find Cal and if he did manage

to get back to his home they would find him. Rose and Jack were told to stick around for a couple of days , but once the investigation

was completed they were more than welcome to go back to their home.

The next morning the police went out once again to look for Cal. Everyone was sure that he was hiding someplace and that Rose was still

in grave danger. Rose was being guarded twenty-four hours a day to make sure that she was safe.

Jack went with the police to show them where he had found Cal. It was not too far from the farm house but things looked very different

during the day. As they walked the road they found nothing. There was the car that he had overturned still lying on the road, but no

sign of Cal.

Rose was getting very nervous. Where could Cal be? She had to go and see if she could find him. But no one would listen to her and told

her to stay at the farm house. Every little sound made her jump.

The police were now looking into the barns and the different homes in the area for any sign of Cal. There were three barns and one more

farm house, but they found nothing.

It was on their way back up the street that the police brought a blood hound. They walked slowly up and down the street until the dog

started to lead them toward several bushed just a few feet from where Jack had struck him. It was there that Jack's world changed

forever. Cal was lying on the side of the road in a gully. He was dead. Someone had hit him over the head once too many times.

The police knew that Jack had struck him and placed him under immediate arrest.

As the police arrived at the farm house to tell them the news Rose knew something was wrong. The looks on the police officers told her

that something was terribly wrong. Rose ran to the door and opened it. The police officer that stood there told her that Jack had just

been arrested under suspicion of murder. Cal had been hit over the head with a tire iron they thought.

Rose wondered "WAs it me that did it? Could he have gained consciousness for a short time and then died?" she had to tell the police

her story. But Molly stopped her, "We need to talk to a lawyer Rose. Don't worry, you know that Jack did not kill him. Everything

is going to be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly had to go into town and call her attorney. Jack needed a lawyer and a good one. Cal was a powerful man with a lot of money and his father was going to be out for blood. She knew one of the best in the business and they were going to need it. She knew that Jack did not kill the man, it just wasn't part of him. He had hit him yes but certainly not hard enough to kill him. Besides she had seen him in the road not in the bushes where the police found him.

The police were busy checking out the scene. The rain and storm had ruined any tracks that might have been left a clue to what had happened. They found a tire iron in the area and the injuries were consistent with the measurements. Because the man was of such importance, the police called in a man with a camera. They took many crime scene photos. That was something not done often in the year 1913. But the police chief had a friend who played with photography and he sent someone to his home to have him bring his camera.

While the photos were being taken the police did their best at dusting for fingerprints. The items were wet and not good for testing but they did their best with what they had and brought everything to a lab in the hospital for what testing they could do. The evidence did point to Jack Dawson, but they had nothing concrete. The road was mostly deserted at the time of night that the murder had happened. The doctor had come over and looked at the body. He had placed the time of death at about three am.

It was now up to Rose and her mother Ruth to find out who could have been out in the road last night. There was another farm house not that far from where the car had tipped over. It was then that they decided to go over to the farm house. Rose and her mother had not been close before and they had burned many bridges in between them, but today they would work together. Ruth would prove to her daughter that she really did love her and together they would find the real murderer. She was going to make it her duty. Ruth could be a very determined lady when she wanted to be. If this was going to be her mission in live, both she and Rose knew that neither of them would stop at anything to save Jack.

Molly was given a ride into town by the farmer and there at the bank found a phone that she could use to call her lawyer. As she called the firm that she always used she spoke directly to the head attorney. He would be out to their location that afternoon. "Don't worry Mrs. Brown they do not have any evidence against Jack. We will get him released from the jail.

Robert Hockley was in his den when the call came in. His son Cal was trouble and had always been trouble. He had been a single father with all of the money that anyone would ever want. He was afraid that he had spoiled his son and he had become a monster. He had hoped that with the wedding of Rose he would settle down, but she had died in the sinking of the Titanic and his world had changed forever. When his father had read the note from his son telling him that he was on his way to New York, because he had found Rose he knew there was going to be in trouble.

Cal did not know that his bodyguard that awful man named Spicer Lovejoy had a brother who had been attempting to blackmail him. Somehow he had gotten hold of some information about Cal and his business dealings and he wanted money, a lot of money. His brother had asked a passenger on the Titanic to deliver a letter to him as the ship had sank. It had taken the passenger a while to mail the letter. But when he got the letter there was enough information on his son and what he had done to keep a good lawyer busy. Robert had wanted to warn his son, but he had left too soon.

Robert Hockley was going to head right up to the town or Riverton New Jersey. He found it odd that his son had been murdered in the same town that Lovejoy's brother lived in. For just a second the thought crossed his mind that perhaps John Davis was the murderer and not Jack Dawson as the police thought. It would make sense. After all what did Jack have to gain by killing his son? Rose would never have stayed with him and sooner or later she would have escaped and then his son would have been alone once again. When his son had come home he was going to make him bring her back anyways.

The photos and the prints had been taken and the police chief was busy going over the evidence. Although, Jack was the most likely suspect, he had no way of proving that he had anything to do with the murder. He had spoken to the farmer and his wife and they had both said that he was at their kitchen table talking to them from around two to six that day. Jack had gone into the barn with him and helped with the milking of the cow. When the lawyer came to town the police were forced to release Jack.

In the meantime Rose and her mother had gone to the farm house that was just down the street from where they were staying. They spoke to the wife and she had heard nothing out of the ordinary last night. Her husband had come in and told her what had happened and she had been shocked. Nothing like that had ever happened in this town before. She told them that her husband was in the barn working.

As Robert Hockley arrived with his chauffeur into the small town, he first looked for directions on how to get to the Davis farm. He told the man at the general store that he was there for business. He then went to the police station and talked to the chief in person. He was disappointed that they had released Jack Dawson, but knew that Dawson was still around because he was told not to leave town. Robert Hockley looked at the lawyer who was representing Jack Dawson and knew why the man was now free. Attorney Jack Brown was one of the best in the business.

It was when the police asked everyone who was near the scene of the murder for their fingerprints that they got a little suspicious of a local man who lived in the farm just down the street from the murder. He did not want to give them his fingerprints. It was strange, and as they asked each and everyone of them to come into the station, they were all typed and matched. When John Davis came in it turned out that his fingerprints matched the only fingerprints that had not been identified and his fingerprints were on the tire iron.

The police kept him for several hours and he finally broke down and told them what had happened. His brother was Spicer Lovejoy. Spicer had worked for Cal Hockley as his private bodyguard. When the Titanic had sank he had gone down the ship. But before the ship had sank he had left an envelope for his brother. He could not believe it when Cal Hockley appeared at his door. He had thought that Cal was there to give him some hush money. But Cal did not even know who he was.

So, Cal had asked him to help him get his car back up on it's wheels and John had agreed. They had put the car back on it's wheels and Cal had offered the man a ten dollar bill for the trouble. John had refused and had told him who he was. "I want some money for the information that I have." John commanded.

"I will pay you nothing. Your brother was my employee and that is all. I am not even going to give you the back wages that I owe him." and with that Cal laughed. He laughed the kind of laugh that was cold and heartless and chilled me to the bone. He pushed me down in the mud and yes I hit him. He started to get back up and I hit him again and again until he didn't move.  
It was then that I panicked. I should have told you what I had done. But I was afraid." he told the police.

John had confessed to the crime and Jack Rose and Molly were free to go. As they stopped in the police station they saw Robert Hockley. Rose had only met him a few times and he had liked him. She went over to him and gave him a small hug "I am sorry about Cal." she told him.

Robert Hockley thought that Rose was a nice person and he had so wished that Cal and she would have been married. It was not meant to be. He looked at the sweet face and told her "Rose, I don't know how to tell you this, but Cal left everything to you. I was there when Cal filled out the will. He left you everything and when I die it will be yours.

Rose was in shock she was a millionaire many times over. She would never have to worry about money again.

ja


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Dawson was now a wealthy woman once again. She was just turning eighteen and she had lived in the lap of luxury, she had lived as a poor women on the docks of New York and once again she had money.

It was very ironic that all of Cal's money had been left to Rose. Even though she was now married to the man that Cal hated Jack Dawson the money was hers. As she headed to Pennsylvania to meet with Cal' attorneys she laughed to herself. If it had not been for the jealousy and pure hatred that Cal had for her she would not have his money now.

He had abused her when they were dating and had planned to kidnap her. Had he really thought that she would have stayed with him In his sick mind he had thought that she would stay his prisoner until she fell back in love with him. The sad thing was that she had never loved him. Oh she had liked him but never once had she felt one tenth of the feelings for him as she had for Jack.

Now it was time for Rose and her mother Ruth to become close once again. There had been a time when Ruth had been a good mother to her. Once Rose's father had died her mother had changed. Ruth had always been very self centered and when she had found out that she was basically penniless she had gone crazy. Ruth had met this man named Cal and had insisted that he and Rose meet.

Rose thought about the first time that she had met the famous Caledon Hockley. He was ten years her senior but very handsome. He knew how to pour on the charm. He had courted her both at school and at the home. In front of her mother he was always a gentleman, but sometimes around Ruth he would let his true colors show.

Wherever Cal and Rose went anywhere they were always accompanied by his bodyguard Spicer Lovejoy. Although, Lovejoy had never been aggressive towards Rose he had made it clear that he was there for Cal and not her. He would do anything for Cal and she had wondered just what anything had meant many times.

She had been the woman in the picture and Cal considered Rose beneath him. She was told many times that she was to obey him as the laws required her to do. They had been at a friend's home for a Christmas celebration when Cal had asked her for his hand in marriage. It had been near the large Christmas tree. He had gotten down on his hands and knees in front of the whole room. Everyone's eyes were on them and Rose had felt that she had no choice but to say yes. It had been the worst mistake of her life. From that moment on Cal had been unkind to her.

Her mother saw Cal as a way out of trouble. All her mother thought about was money. She had sent out over five hundred invitations to their wedding and had insisted that they take the maiden trip of the Titanic. It was something that her mother and Cal had bragged about to all of their friends. Rose had little to say about her own wedding and had been having second thoughts ever since Cal had asked for her hand in marriage.

By the time they had boarded the Titanic Rose and Cal were hardly speaking at all. He just did what he wanted and she had nothing to say about it. She had wanted to ride to Pennsylvania on the train, but Cal had insisted on riding in a private car. When they were on board things had gotten so bad that Cal was ordering what food she was going to eat. He had even threatened to watch what he would let her read. She was just sixteen at the time and had not made all the decisions that she needed to make in the way her life was going to be led.

Rose looked over at her mother. Her mother had aged ten years in the last two. Rose knew that she had been put out on the streets by Cal when they had arrived in town after the sinking of the Titanic. Before heading out to the Hockley Esttate Rose and Jack decided to spend the night at a local hotel. The hotel was clean and the three friends who had ridden out to find Ruth were glad to get a good nights sleep. The farmer and his wife had been very kind and they thanked them. But it was late once more and the ride back to New York was going to be hard on Molly as it was on Jack Rose and Ruth.

Cal's father went to the funeral home and arranged for his son's body to go back to his home. They would hold the wake and funeral at the estate. The newspaper men were already calling him about his son. He was big news. The newspaper knew the whole story and they were taking all the talk to the front headlines of their newspapers. Robert Hockley knew that the news would go away but for now his son was the top news in the country. The news of his death and how he had died and why was now in the international news. He had received a call from a reporter that represented the London paper.

Jack thought to himself 'Poor Rose she looked terrible. The kidnap had frightened her and she shook and cried in his arms that night until finally she was able to fall asleep. His job was to protect her and he had failed her. She had almost died , that would be the last time.' Jack made up his mind that no matter what happened she was the reason why he was alive. He loved her with all his heart. 'It's odd that now we are wealthy.'

The morning sun brought forth another day and Rose and Jack got ready to go to the Hockley estate. The ride was about six hours in their slow automobile, and Rose did not look forward to it. Jack would drive there and Robert Hockley would ride in the car that carried his son Cal's body. It was a sad ride. Molly headed back to New York once more with her attorney. She was glad to see that Rose and Jack were back with Ruth and knew that they would all be all right. Molly loved Jack and Rose and was very pleased at the outcome of their trip. She had been so sure that Cal was going to hurt Rose or keep her captive and they would not be able to find her.

The two automobiles arrived at the estate together and as Cal's casket was brought into the home the reality of what had happened hit Rose once again. She had never wished this to happen to Cal. Robert Hockley looked so sad and as the people at the mansion were told what had happened she felt sorry for them. Some of the people that worked there had been with Cal since he was a very young child.

As was the custom Cal's body lady at rest in the great room for three days. Rose and Jack had met with the lawyers and everything was turned into Rose's name. Because Jack was her husband each and every item that she had inherited had to be put into both names. No woman was allowed to own property by herself if she was married.

Ruth had been angered at Cal for how he had treated her and how she had allowed him to treat Rose. When she had thought that her daughter was dead she had cried every night for her. But here she was a married woman and a rich married woman at that.

Ruth was now welcome to stay at the Hockley mansion and she decided that was where she would stay for at least a short time. She had some things that she wanted to do. Rose knew that her mother had a couple of friends who were on the street as her mother had been. Ruth was now going to put her money into good use for once. She was going to go to the ladies of the street who sold flowers to make ends meet.

As Ruth came around the corner to the place where she used to sell flowers she smiled. Her friends Mona and Gina were out there trying to make a few pennies. They were standing in the freezing cold when Ruth went over to them and gave them each one thousand dollars. You take this money and go home to your families or buy a small home. Here is my number, if you ever need anything just call." and with that she smiled and gave them each a big hug.

One of the things that Rose was given immediately was a house by the sea. It was located in Nantucket Mass. The home was large and had a house full of servants waiting for her and Jack to come. Rose stopped and kissed Cal's father on the cheek. They said good-bye and promised to keep in touch. With all property and money Rose now had a value of over three million dollars. She was a very wealthy woman indeed as was Jack. As they headed out for their new life in Nantucket, Massachusetts she settled back in the seat of the car and enjoyed the scenery.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth had more things to fix in her life. Her daughter had given her full use of all the money that she now had and this time she was on a mission. She had lived the life of a poor woman and knew the horrors of the life. Women were treated very badly by the public if they had no one to support them and she wanted to make a difference.

Just a block from the home that she had called her own for the past year was an empty warehouse. This warehouse had electricity and plumbing and would make a great place for women who had no place to go. She knew that she was going to need assistance with her plans to open a center for women and their families so she called her friend Molly Brown.

Molly was a woman who knew what to do and when to do it. She was a no nonsense person who would work tirelessly for a cause that she believed in, of that Ruth was sure of. She was pleased when Molly took her call. After Ruth had explained everything that she had in mind, Molly was more than happy to help her with the task.

The ride down to Pennsylvania was long and hot and Molly rode in one of the most elegant cars on a train that money offered. Ruth was going to meet her at her new home and they would make plans from there. Molly was truly amazed at the transformation that Ruth had made since her days on the Titanic in first class. Molly was now on her way to Philadelphia to help set up a much needed women and children's center.

As the train approached the large city Molly looked out at the sites. She was approached by a taxi driver who gladly took her bags . As she headed out to the wealthier part of the city Molly thought about what she and Ruth were going to try to do. The city had no wants to help the poor women. In fact, by law the women of the city had little or no rights at all. If they were abused or widowed they were at the mercy of their families or their husband's families. Many times the grandparents would take the children once a woman became a widow and the mother would have no choice. There was no market for a woman to work in and there was no such thing as social aid. The woman and her family faced homelessness and starvation. With this center it was Molly and Ruth's hope that things might change.

Ruth went to the city council with her lawyers. There she was met by six men who had no interest In the needs of women. However, she told her story of how she had been a survivor on the Titanic and when she was given but ten dollars to live on she had been forced to share a one room unheated flat and sell flowers on the street. She told them of the hunger and the cold and how she was robbed more than once by men of means who did not consider her human. The council passed the allowance for her to fix up the warehouse and she smiled with glee.

While Ruth had been on the streets she had met a social worker named Clara Conroy. She was a kind woman who did all she could to help the women who were living basically on the street. She was a tough lady who had worked the streets for over ten years. As she approached the old neighborhood she found the social worker hard at work and Ruth approached her about making a home for the women and children.

Clara was very happy with the idea. She worked with a church and a Father Donovan doing all that she and he could do to help the people who roamed the streets sometimes twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. Ruth knew that Molly would be arriving on the next day, so Clara and Father Donovan agreed to meet with Ruth and Molly in two days.

Father Donovan had worked the poor side of town for many years now. He had seen it all murder, molesting abuse you name it. It was a sad city sometimes. He loved the people, but it seemed that every time he and Clara Conroy had been met with ten more. He was busy at his desk when unexpectedly Clara came into his office. She was supposed to be out on the street then. But she was smiling as she knocked on the door and took a seat.

"I have the most wonderful news. One of the flower ladies that I speak to Ruth has come to me with wonderful news. I had always thought that there was something different about her. She seemed to hold herself differently and the way she spoke was cultured. Well, it seems that she just came into a lot of money and she wants to use some of the money to build a home for the women of the city. She has a permit and has purchased the warehouse where the cutlery factory used to be just around the corner where she had once lived. She wants to meet with you and me in two days and discuss ideas on what to have in there. She has a lady from New York coming out to help her." Clara told him.

This was a god send. Father Donovan never thought that the women and children of the city would ever have some place to go. It was cold and wet on the streets and he had seen too many stuck outside. "I know the warehouse well and will be glad to meet with Ruth and her friend in two days.

ld beMolly arrived at Ruth's home that afternoon. It was good to see her once again. This time it was going to be two women on a mission. After she had settled in and taken a rest Molly went downstairs to talk to Ruth. She met her friend in the living room and she took a seat next to her to have a chat.

Molly was more than willing to get down and work. She had worked along side of her husband many years before he had finally struck it rich. She knew what could happen to a woman who lost her husband. Fortunately for her she had the money to live on and was not in a terrible financial predicament. But, she knew what it meant to not be accepted in most circles and how she was expected to find a husband and remarry right away. She did not want any woman to go through the things that some of the women and children had to even though it was through no fault of their own.

The next day Molly and Ruth met with Father Donovan and Clara Conroy. They both had ideas. One of them would be that there should be some heated rooms placed on the second floor where the women and children could sleep. Father Donovan had some men that worked construction that attended his church. He could ask him to meet them at the warehouse and see what was needed. There were fire codes and health codes that would have to be followed before anything was done to the building.

Downstairs there should be some kind of day care for the children. There also needed to be a place for the women to meet and talk about their problems. There should be a place where everyone could congregate and eat meals also. So there should be a large kitchen. Father Donovan promised them that he would call in the next couple of days.

Molly and Ruth looked at all of the work that would need to be done. There should be a yard in the back where the children could play. Perhaps they could even put in a small garden so that the women could grow some of their own food. The warehouse was located on a large lot and there would be plenty of room for that sort of thing they both agreed.

The following Saturday Ruth and Molly met with the contractor. Father Donovan met them there also. There was a kitchen there already but it was much too small for their purposes. The builder looked it over and said that he could modernize it and put in two stoves and a brand new ice box. This would keep things cold for up to three days even in the hot weather. As far as a room for the dining, that could be located right next to the kitchen. They could have a place where the food could be served and the women and children could get their own food and bring it to the table. Down the hallway there would be three for rooms for the staff that they would need. There would have to be someone there for the childcare and someone who was in charge of the upstairs.

The construction would start within the month as soon as all of the layouts had been approved by the city and Rose and Molly. The two women worked tirelessly and by the end of six weeks they had decided on the floor plan. Downstairs there would be a daycare room. The room was large forty feet by thirty feet. Next to the daycare center would be two bathrooms. Both bathrooms would have two toilets and two sinks. On the other side would be the large kitchen with two stoves and two ice boxes. To the back of the kitchen would be the back door for deliveries. The front of the building would open to a large foyer with some offices to the left and the daycare to the right. To the back of the offices would be the sitting area for the families when they ate dinner or had a meeting. Off to the side of the hallways was going to be two meeting rooms for counseling sessions.

Molly and Ruth then went to work hiring people to work at the center. They found a woman who had just graduated out of medical school who was willing to work there as their medical technician. This was something that had never done before and Ruth and Molly wanted everything done right.

Rose and Jack had now settled down in their new home in Nantucket. The house was huge and Jack got to spend many days doing his drawings. They were happy, but Rose missed seeing her mother. She had been on the phone several times with her and was pleased with the work that her and Molly were doing on the center. She found it ironic that the man who did not want a woman to be able to order her own meals would be funding a center for the betterment of women. It was good that his money was going to be used for good not bad.

Jack was the one that suggested that they go to Philadelphia and take a look at the home that Molly and Ruth were making. It sounded to him like it was a wonderful idea and he hoped that the Bukater Brown home for Women was going to be a success. She knew that her mother and Molly had worked very hard on it.

Jack and Rose decided to drive to Philadelphia and see what was going on for themselves. Her mother kept on sending them the bill for everything and he was starting to wonder. The warehouse had now cost in excess of ten thousand dollars to set up and Molly and Ruth were nowhere near done.

As Rose and Jack arrived at the warehouse, they saw all the workers and sure enough there was Molly telling them what to do and where to put everything. When they found Ruth she was seated at a desk answering a flurry of phone calls. The building was starting to take shape and the men were putting finishing touches into the kitchen. The kitchen was going to be opening in a couple of weeks. At least the women and children would be able to have a hot meal.

When Rose went upstairs to what would soon be clean separate rooms for the women and their children was still in the beginning stages. The electricity and plumbing had been put in and the studs were down for the rooms, but that was all. The floor and walls were totally undone. Then once the rooms were completed they would need to be furnished. The carpenter told her it would be three months before the rooms would be ready for occupancy.

But all in all Jack and Rose were impressed. Jack had done handy work before and volunteered his skills. Rose went to work setting up the daycare and the kitchen. Within two weeks the kitchen opened for the first time. That night the four of them served over sixty hot meals. This was a much needed place.

Over the next two months everyone worked twelve hour days and the Bukater Brown home was ready for occupancy. The first people started trickling in and Ruth's dream was a reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and Jack stayed in Philadelphia until the home for the women was finished. They were proud of Ruth and Molly. The two women had worked very hard on the shelter for women and Rose hoped that it would always be there. As they left they saw Ruth and Molly outside talking to some men about other plans for the home. As time had gone by there were little adjustments that had to be made and the two women were handling the work quite well.

Rose had one more thing that she wanted to do with Cal's money. She had so much money now, that she did not know what to with it. But she had the pendant that Cal had given her while she was on the Titanic. She knew that the diamond was worth a lot of money and she wanted the money that it was worth to be put to good use.

When Jack and Rose arrived at their home on Nantucket Rose approached Jack about the subject and what to do with the heart of the ocean. She wanted to see the diamond go somewhere where it will do good for the people. She did not want to sell it to some millionaire so that they could use it to show off to their friends, and she did not want to sell it to someone who would cut it up into little diamonds.

Rose came into the sitting room and looked at Jack. He had not changed much since the day that they had first met up on the railings of the Titanic. He had kept his youthful face and his hair was still the dirty blonde that it had been. Marriage had done him right and as he saw Rose come into the room he got up and smiled at her. He watched her as she took a seat on the divan. She was every bit as pretty as she had been on the night that they had met. But tonight she had on one of the expressions he knew too well. Something was on her mind and she was a little nervous approaching him about it.

"Hello my Rose." he told her as he took her hand. "What is on your mind on this stormy night?" he asked her as he listened to the thunder storm that was raging on the outside.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond. "I have had this since the ship sank. There have been many times that I have thought about telling you, but none of them seemed like the right time. But now with all the money that we need I want to do something with this large diamond. I do not want it. It reminds me of Cal. I want it to go to someone or someplace so that it will do the people good. This is too large for someone to wear." she told him.

Jack gave out a laugh "Rose, my Rose only you could be freezing and starving in a one room flat and have in your pocket a diamond worth a million or more dollars. "

Rose was embarrassed. Jack was right there were so many times that they had needed the money, but the diamond was evil. It represented the man in her life that had no feelings for anyone but himself. His money was now founding a woman's shelter in Philadelphia and she wanted the diamond to do something good too. "Jack, I have brought this to you so that we can come up with some way to donate this or use the selling of this for the good of people." she told him.

Jack had never worried about where to give anything of value to. But Rose was right they certainly did not need the money. There must be a place to donate it to that could display it. He wondered if you could loan it to a museum or something like that . He looked down at his wife and smiled "I think that we should call our lawyer and see what he thinks. He might know how to loan it to a museum or something."

Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek. You are right, Leonard knows all about these things. When she got into the hallway Rose called the lawyer and he agreed to meet with them the next day. There were several things that they could do and he wanted to discuss it with them in person.

The next morning Rose and Jack rode into town and met with their lawyer Leonard Wells. He was a young man and had not been out of law school long, but he was very smart and had graduated for Harvard. As the two of them took a seat in his office Rose was impressed. The office was large and the chair that she was sitting in was large and made of real leather.

Leonard looked at the young couple in front of him and smiled. Rose was carrying the diamond in her coat pocket. Just as she had found it that night on the ship as it had entered New York harbor. The only difference was the coat and the necklace was now in a box. The lawyer took the pendant out of the box and looked at it. There was a knock on the door and a young man came in. "I hope you don't mind, but this is a friend of mine John Fielding. He is a jeweler and he has agreed to take a look at your pendant and authenticate it. You said that Cal had a shady side and I want to make sure this is the real thing."

Jack smiled and shook hands with the man and both and he agreed that it was a good idea that a professional examine the stone first. The young man took out his jeweler tools and began to examine it. The man seemed to take a long time. but when he put the diamond down he was smiling. "This is without a doubt the nicest and purist diamond that I have ever seen. This diamond is worth a million dollars easily. I am sure that if you waited for the right buyer you could get more for it just as it is." he told them.

'So it was the real thing and now where do they put it?' Rose thought to herself. Leonard took a deep breath and told them: "There is a place called the Smithsonian Institute. You could give it to them on loan for a certain period. You said that your mother and friend run a shelter for women and children? We could have them pay the foundation a small annual fee and have all checks made out to the shelter if you wish." he told them.

That was what Rose and Jack had wanted to hear. It was settled they would offer it to the Smithsonian and any moneys collected would go to the shelter that Ruth and Molly were running. The money was going into good hands.

So this is what happened to the money that had been wastefully spent by a spoiled rich boy. The only woman that he had ever cared about was going to see that his money was well spent. And so the saga continues.


End file.
